Goh Hinogami
Goh Hinogami (日守 剛, Hinogami Gō) is a fictional character from Japanhttp://virtuafighter.com/vf4/goh/ in the Sega's Virtua Fighter series. He was introduced in Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution, an update to Virtua Fighter 4. He was one of the two newcomers in the release, along with Brad Burns. He is a J6 assassin trained in Judo, and his orders are to kill every other playable character. Story Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution J6 is an evil organization, therefore, there have been times when an informant from within aims to expose them. But, within J6 exists an arm whose speciality is exterminating such traitors. In there, orphaned young boys and girls are captured and trained as perfect assassins; moreover, multiple assassin forces have been built up in this fashion. Serving under his commanding officer is an Asian youth - Goh Hinogami. His father was a judo expert chosen to go to the Olympics, but a jealous friend whose career aspirations were unsuccessful murdered him, and Goh became an orphan. Soon after, the Organization found him, and trained him in assassination arts. Orders have come down to him from above. His latest orders are to infiltrate the World Fighting Tournament. Virtua Fighter 5 This hulking, scarred assassin spent much of his youth in a J6 training facility perfecting his fighting techniques. Before the Fourth Tournament, J6 called on him to eliminate several esteemed fighters, but he failed completely. While he tried to explain to his superiors that the interruption of the Dural had ruined his plans, they did not hide their disappointment in him. He knew the Fifth Fighting Tournament was his last chance to redeem himself or he too would be eliminated. Personality He often taunts his fallen opponents, occasionally kicking them or stomping down on them after they have been defeated. He absolutely hates to lose, and takes any sort of defeat very personally. He may also hold a grudge against Jacky Bryant after being defeated by him in the fourth fighting tournament. Character Relationships * Fellow J6 Assassin and rival of [[Jean Kujo|Jean Kujo'']] * Defeated by Jacky Bryant in the fourth World Fighting Tournament. * Possible rival of Akira Yuki. Quotes Pre-Fight *"Anshin shiro. Sugi-ni owaru."'' (Relax. This will all be over soon.) *''"Asoboka?" (Wanna play?) *"Sugu raku-ni shit-yaru-ze."'' (I'll put you out of your misery quickly.) *''"Shinwaza-no jikkendai-no shite-yaru-ze!"'' (You'll be my guinea pig for testing new techniques!) During Battle *''"Ite-ka?" (Hurts?) *"Kisama-ra-yo!"'' (You're gonna pay!) *"Kutabare!" (Damn you!) *''"Amai!"'' (Stupid move!) *''"Moratta!" (Gotcha!) *"Kurae!" (Eat this!) *"Soko-da!" (There you are!) *"Kotchi-da!"'' (Get over here!) *''"Iku-zo!"'' (Take this!) *''"Shizume!" (Stay down!) Victory *"Mada mada renshu-no tsumori nan-da-ga-na."'' (I was planning on getting more practice than this.) *''"Zako-ga...ni-do-to tsura misen-ja-ne!"'' (Weakling...Don't ever let me see your face again!) *''"Fu, sono-mama yuka-wo namete-ana!"'' (Huh, lick the floor while you're down there!) Item Victory *''"Mada yake-ga tarinai-no-ka?"'' (You still looking for more?) -w/ Metal pipe, Flag *''"Yuki dake-wa mitomete-yaru."'' (At least you had the guts to show up.) -w/ Shamisen *''"Omae-wa make-ni kita-no-kai?"'' (You came here looking for a beating?) -w/ Rusty Saw *''"Kowakatta-ka? Kawaiso-ni..."'' (Was that scary? You poor thing...) -w/ Doll *"Warui-na. Katasete-moratta-ze!" ''(My bad. Thanks for letting you win!) -w/ Ball Losing *"Kon'na kekka, shinjirareru-katte-n-da..." (You really expect me to accept this outcome...) Second Chance *"Sate, ikuka.."'' (So, where were we...) Trivia * Both Goh and Jean Kujo sport unusually coloured hair (blue and silver respectively). Its unknown whether these are natural hairstyle colouring, or a result of J6's brainwashing (Sarah Bryant's remained blonde throughout J6's brainwashing). Gallery GohVF4E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution'' GohArtworkVF4E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution'' GohPortraitVF4E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution'' GohPortraitVF4E-2.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution'' GohVF5.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Goh A.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume A Goh B.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume B Goh C.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume C Goh D.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume D Goh E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' Costume E Goh S.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Costume S Goh Hinogami with a Shamisen in Virtua Fighter 5 Showdown .JPG|Goh Hinogami with a Shamisen in Virtua Fighter 5 Showdown Snapshot_20140123_24.JPG|Goh Hinogami with a Rusty Saw in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20140123_25.JPG|Goh Hinogami with a Metal Pipe Snapshot_20131027_14.JPG|Goh Hinogami with a Doll in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20140121_19.JPG Snapshot_20140121_16.JPG Snapshot_20140123_27.JPG Snapshot_20140123_28.JPG Snapshot_20140123_32.JPG Snapshot_20140123_36.JPG Snapshot_20140124_23.JPG Snapshot_20140123_37.JPG Snapshot_20140124_25.JPG Snapshot_20140123_33.JPG GohClassic.png|Goh in the VF1 model form. References Category:Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters